Jokorv
Jokorv was a Toa of Fire, later mutated by a Makuta. Biography Matoran Like most Ta-Matoran, Jokorv was created by the Great Beings to aid in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Once it was completed, he moved to Metru Nui. Taking up residence within Ta-Metru, he took on the role of a Mask Maker. Around 79,500 years ago, Jokorv was pulled into the Metru Nui Civil War, acting as a soldier. He continued to fight for the next 400 years, up until he and many other fighters were locked in the Archives by Makuta Teridax. He released many of the Rahi from their exhibits, and allowed them rampage with the Matoran trapped inside. While Jorokv survived, many of his comrades were killed in the chaos. With the end of the Archives Massacre came the end of the conflict. 4,000 years ago, the Kanohi Dragon attacked Metru Nui. It destroyed the foundry Jorokv was working in, bringing the building down on him and his coworkers. One of the Toa fighting the beast- one of Ice- freed him from the rubble. It was on that day that decided that he wanted to become a Toa himself, believing that such beings could prevent tragedies likes this before they even began. He left the island of Metru Nui, and set out to find a means of becoming a Toa. He eventually came across an island of Matoran, primarily of Fa-Matoran and Fe-Matoran. He met with the local Arbiter defending the land, who then led him to a Turaga of Air. The elder was the leader of the Matoran populace, and offered him a position as his bodyguard. Jorokv accepted the position, and served by his side for the next two thousand years. That changed when a swarm of Rahkshi came to the island and attacked. The Arbiter attempted to fend them off, but was encased in a stasis field. The Turaga began evacuating the Matoran when a Turahk attacked him. Though the Ta-Matoran attempted to defend him, a blast from its it's Staff of Fear trapped him in a hallucination. The arbiter managed to break out of statis and freed him from his own prison. By that time, however, the Turaga of Air lay dead, with the Staff of Fear in his chest. The warrior revealed the location of a Toa Stone the Turaga hid, and instructed him to take it. Jorokv followed the being's orders, but was transformed into a Toa upon touching it. He rejoined the battle and fought alongside him against the Rahkshi. The two of them were separated and he was left to fend for himself. The Turahk that supposedly killed the Turaga was among the group, and he unleashed a flurry of Fire up seeing it. However, he had no knowledge on using his newfound Elemental powers, and accidentally burnt his village down in the process. Once he had dealt with the Rahkshi, he called out to the Arbiter. In response, he was incapacitated by fatigue and fell to the ground. The Arbiter stepped out of the smoke, and began to take on a new form. He revealed himself to be the Makuta of the island, and was looking for test subjects for his experiments. All this time, the Turaga was his agent and grooming him for the project. Trapping Jorokv in a statis field, he took him back to an off-site laboratory to begin the process. Toahood and Mutation For another six hundred years, this Makuta experimented on Jorokv, hoping to transform him into a mindless weapon for himself. He meet a Toa of Water during this time, by the name of Vadaria. She too was part of their captor's experiments, and desired to escape. The Makuta managed to change her to Element to The Green during this time. Eventually, the two were able to break free from their prison and escaped to the Southern Continent, killing many of the scientists involved in the project in the process. Unbeknownst to them, however, this was all orchestrated by their captor, as he wished to see his "weapon" in action. The two spend the next fourteen hundred years watching over a village, protecting the Matoran and Turaga within it. When the Destiny War came to their home, however, the Makuta responsible came to their new home and began abducting villagers. The two discovered the cavern housing his captives, and he confronted them in battle. Vadaria was killed in the fight, and an enraged Jorokv ignited a flame within the Makuta's armor, incinerating the Antidermis inside and killing him. Jorokv brought Vadaria's body back to the village, and buried it there. At the end of the Destiny War, Teridax succeeded in assuming control of the Great Spirit Robot. Forcing Mata Nui's consciousness into the Ignika and expelling it from his former body, the Makuta claimed dominance over the Matoran Universe. Many beings rejected his authority, however, including Jokorv. he later go on to join the Ag-Kraahkan, a pre-existing resistance group who allied themselves with the Toa Nuva and their comrades. He fought against Teridax's forces long enough for the Makuta to make his way to Bara Magna, confronting Mata Nui. Initial releasing his own forces onto the Bara Magnans, he also provided a window for Tahu and his allies to escape their world. Fighting alongside some of the Hordika Dragons, he bore witness to the death of Teridax and the Restoration of Spherus Magna. Like many beings altered or mutated, he was restored to his original form by the wave of Life-energy unleashed from the Ignika. Since then, he has been acting as one of the guardians of a village he resides at today. Abilities and Traits In his early days as a Ta-Matoran, Jokorv was a brave and kind individual. After the Metru Nui Civil War, however, he started taking on a jaded perspective of the world. He was a more cynical and pessimistic individual until he was rescued by a Toa Mangai of Ice. This encounter reignited his more optimistic side, and gave him the inspiration to become a Toa himself. Though he has succeeded in becoming one, his betrayal at the hands of a Makuta drew his more negative traits and views out. He developed a desire for vengeance against him, yet didn't feel he was strong enough to face him. After finally enacting vengeance on him, he found himself confused and without purpose. After Teridax took over the Matoran Universe, his hate for the Makuta species reemerged and he found himself in service to anyone resisting them. Once he had been slain by Mata Nui, Jorokv finally let go of his hate and to live the life he had envisioned so long ago; defending those who could not defend themselves. As a Ta-Matoran, he had limited resistance to heat, which grew after he became a Toa. As a Toa of Fire, he could create and manipulate heat and flame. With enough focus and energy, he could unleash a Nova Blast and form Protodermic prisons alongside five other Toa (so long as Shadow and Light were not thrown in the same mix). Due to the experiments at the hands of his Makuta captor, he gained a number of new abilities. The Rahkshi power of Heat Resistance honed his own natural defenses to the point he could resist bursts of Plasma. Heat Vision, Electricity, Darkness, Laser Vision, and Plasma were other Rahkshi powers added to the list. In addition, he had limited access to the Element of Shadow. The Antidermis present within his body allowed him to sense Makuta, and in return the other way around. He lost access his power over Fire, creating Protodermis seals, and Nova Blasts when these were introduced to him, and regained them once he was reverted back to a regular Toa of Fire. Mask and Tools Jokorv bore a powerless Ruru in his Matoran days, and was given a Huna after becoming a Toa. The latter mask was fused to his skull upon mutation, and he lost access to its powers during this time. He primarily carries the Shadow-Fire Sword- a weapon he stole from his captors during his escape. Trivia *Jokorv was Jokorv4651's Self Moc. *Jokorv was intended to be the Main Character in the Story "Jokorv's Tale". However, as of yet, this story hasn't been written by the original owner (At least, to my knowledge). *Jokorv once boasted that he was one of the most powerful Toa in the Matoran Universe. However, this may not be the case. Category:Characters Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:Fire